Rain
by Arles-Junini
Summary: / Au / One-shot / Kardia x Dégel /


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _ **Yaoi**_

 _ **Universo Alterno**_

 _ **Pareja:** Kardia x Dégel._

 _ **Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje._

* * *

 _•Rain•_

* * *

La lluvia le gustaba, bien podría decir que el clima lluvioso era su favorito. Su hermano solía decir que estaba loco, pues, contrario a él, Milo gustaba del clima cálido. Pero Kardia tenía una buena razón por la cual gustar de dicho clima. Y esa razón no era otra que Dégel.

El chico, en sí, no tenía nada que ver con el clima. Pero fue en un día lluvioso cuando se dieron su primer beso.

Ese recuerdo siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, que bien se podría describir como la de un idiota enamorado. Ese había sido el inicio de algo hermoso, algo que nunca creyó sentir por nadie en su vida. Pero aquel joven de cabello largo y verdoso le había cautivado, haciéndole ver que él también podía amar, y que sentirse correspondido era la sensación más hermosa que pudo haber sentido. Era su felicidad más grande.

Ahora, de camino al encuentro con su amor, disfrutaba de sentir las gotas de lluvia golpear su rostro y gotear por su larga cabellera. Sin poder evitarlo, su mente viajó hacia aquel primer beso, sintiendo al instante el estómago hormiguearle.

* * *

Había sido una tarde de sábado, Kardia había invitado a Dégel para jugar un partido de basket al verlo pasar por el parque junto a Shion y Albafica. Les faltaban tres jugadores para poder tener un partido con todas las de la ley, y es que hasta entonces sólo estaban siete: Kardia, Dohko, Manigoldo, Minos, Defteros, Aspros y Lune; así que cuando Kardia divisó a Dégel y sus amigos no dudo en hacerles señas, y llamarlo a gritos para que se acercara y así poder preguntar/casi obligar a que jugaran.

Cuando le explicó que les hacían falta tres jugadores, Dégel no tuvo problema en aceptar, a decir verdad, le gustaba mucho ese deporte. Por su parte, Shion aceptó con la condición de estar en el mismo equipo de Dohko. El problema había sido convencer a Albafica, que se mostraba renuente a jugar y decía que prefería retirarse a su casa. Hasta que Minos empezó a molestarlo, y al poco tiempo terminó por hacerlo enojar. Albafica sólo por callarle la boca aceptó formar parte del juego.

Shion y Dégel no podían aguantar las ganas de soltar una risilla al ver a su amigo tan molesto. Minos había estado buscando la forma de provocarlo hasta que se le escapó que no podía jugar porque era una florecilla a la que esas cosas no le iban. Eso provocó que el joven de cabellera celeste casi se le lanzara encima a golpearlo, así como las risas de la mayoría de presentes. Le haría tragarse sus palabras.

Se dispusieron entonces a armar los equipos, quedando de la siguiente forma: Albafica, Manigoldo, Defteros, Dohko y Shion; contra Aspros, Dégel, Kardia, Minos y Lune. Se pasaron la tarde entera jugando, no habían fijado límite de tiempo para el partido, porque cada vez que un equipo remontaba, el otro buscaba hacerlo también.

Así pasaron, hasta que, al cabo de hora y media, suspendieron el partido porque empezó a llover. Habían quedado empatados, y dado a que ninguno aceptaba dicho resultado quedaron en volver a reunirse para jugar al día siguiente. Ninguno de los dos equipos aceptaría el empate de ese día, pero jugar en una cancha mojada era peligroso.

Minos y Lune fueron los primeros en retirarse. Después de ellos, Manigoldo fue tras Albafica, insistiéndole vaya uno a saber qué. Aspros y Defteros se fueron corriendo después de despedirse, no querían terminar enfermándose. Dohko y Shion se despidieron con un gesto de mano, para luego encaminarse a la casa de este último, donde verían una película.

Al final se quedaron sólo los dos en la cancha. Kardia se preguntaba qué estaría pasando por la mente de Dégel al quedarse ahí parado. Si continuaba mojándose se iba a enfermar. Aunque él también estaba ahí, mojándose como idiota, ya que poco o nada le importaba si llegaba a enfermarse, cosa que casi nunca pasaba.

Dégel tenía el balón en sus manos, y empezó a botearlo para luego acercarse hasta la zona de tres puntos y lanzar desde ahí, anotando un triple sin problema alguno.

— ¡Vámonos, Dégel! —Musitó Kardia con cierto fastidio. Quería ir a su casa a dormir, y a comer manzanas. Pero no podía irse si no llevaba consigo el balón, que le había prestado su hermano, Milo. — ¡Pásame eso!

El chico lo observó de reojo, para luego, con parsimonia quitarse los lentes empañados por la lluvia, colgándolos en el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Trotó hasta donde había caído el balón, y debido a que la cancha se hallaba ya completamente mojada, resbaló y terminó en el suelo. Y para evitar caer de frente al suelo, había logrado girar de puro milagro, cayendo así de lado. Pero al momento en que lo hizo, se provocó una luxación en el tobillo.

Kardia rió al verlo caerse, y a paso lento –no quería caerse también– se le acercó. Extendió su mano para levantarlo y Dégel la aceptó. De un tirón lo levantó, provocando una mueca de molestia en el rostro del menor que lo hizo sonreír.

— Eres muy brusco. —Dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

— Y tú muy delicado. —Respondió de forma socarrona antes de ir por el balón.

Dégel se mantuvo de pie, evitando apoyarse en el que se encontraba lastimado. A los pocos minutos, Kardia estuvo de vuelta a su lado. Le pasó la mano por la cintura y Dégel pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros del peli azul, aceptando su ayuda para caminar.

Por suerte, las casas de ambos quedaban cerca, tan sólo a dos manzanas de distancia entre las dos. Kardia llevaría a Dégel hasta su casa y luego iría a la suya.

En lo que duró el trayecto, le pareció extraño verlo perdido en sus pensamientos. Era raro en Dégel, y es que, a pesar de que fuese normalmente callado, la cosa cambiaba cuando se encontraba con Kardia. Casi podía asegurar que a su lado se veía como una persona normal y no como el ratón de biblioteca que parecía la mayor parte del tiempo. Por eso, le extrañaba su actitud en ese momento.

Al llegar a casa del menor, la lluvia había acrecentado. Dégel le había ofrecido pasar a tomar una bebida caliente, pero Kardia negó, alegando que tenía que volver pronto a casa o tendría problemas con su padre, Zaphiri.

— No vemos. —Se despidió el inquieto peli azul, deshaciendo su agarre sobre la fina cintura del francés.

Este no contestó, y después de unos segundos volteó a verlo. La determinación se notaba en su mirada, lo que le pareció extraño, aunque no tanto como lo que sucedió después.

Dégel, aprovechando que aún mantenía su brazo sobre los hombros del más alto, lo usó para atraerlo hasta su rostro y así poder besar esos labios con los que había fantaseado varias veces, y que había deseado probar por mucho tiempo.

El contacto no duró más de unos segundos, segundos que ambos sintieron como si fueran una eternidad. El francés fue el primero en alejarse, ligeramente ruborizado por el acto tan impulsivo que acababa de cometer. No sabía cómo lo vería nuevamente a la cara, y era consciente de que aquella acción podría mandar a la basura los años de amistad que mantenía con el joven griego; pero había sido inevitable. La cercanía que habían mantenido mientras caminaban hasta su casa le había hecho perder su sano juicio y terminó por ceder a sus impulsos.

— Perdón… —Murmuró, casi inaudiblemente. Quería correr al interior de su casa y encerrarse a leer para distraerse y no pensar en la tontería que acababa de hacer. Ya después podría hablar con su padre o su hermano para pedir consejo.

Pero no pudo alejarse, ya que la mano del griego se ciñó a su cintura y lo apegó a su cuerpo, atrapando nuevamente sus labios en otro beso. A diferencia del anterior que sólo había sido un simple contacto entre sus labios, este era uno más hambriento, más demandante. Intenso, tal cual Kardia era.

Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente, separaron sus rostros apenas unos centímetros. Sus miradas se encontraron y cada uno pudo apreciar en los ojos ajenos aquel sentimiento tan abrumador del que eran presos. A pesar de sentir sus pieles heladas por la lluvia que los cubría, inclemente, sentían una calidez en el pecho que los hizo sonreír.

Se abrazaron y se mantuvieron así durante unos minutos. No necesitaban palabras, sus cuerpos, sus acciones, hablaban por ellos. Un abrazo y un nuevo beso, más calmo que el que se habían dado antes, y el mensaje quedó claro.

Se amaban.

* * *

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, aunque no era una sonrisa de completa alegría. Había una nota de nostalgia en esta, así como en su mirar.

Amaba la lluvia, aunque esta le hubiese arrebatado lo que más había amado en el mundo. La amaba porque era un vivo recuerdo de él, y porque era algo que tenían en común, algo que disfrutaban juntos.

Y ahora, esa misma lluvia que había ocasionado el accidente que se llevó la vida que su querido francés y de su suegro, lo llevaría de vuelta con él.

Sólo debía cruzar a la acera de enfrente y estaría a sólo unos pasos del lugar en el que descansaba su amor.

Pero sabía que no iba a llegar.

La lluvia se había vuelto intensa desde hace unos minutos, minutos que él había permanecido de pie, pensando y luego esperando que el semáforo que se encontraba a tres calles a su derecha cambiase a verde.

Cuando lo hizo, avanzó sin dudar.

Escuchó la bocina de un auto, y seguido de esto, el rechinar de las llantas contra el asfalto al frenar de forma repentina.

Pero la calzada se encontraba resbalosa y las maniobras del conductor no fueron lo suficientemente precisas.

El impacto fue inevitable, y el golpe envió al chico a varios metros de distancia.

Dolía, dolía bastante. Pero ese dolor no podía compararse al que sentía su corazón por estar separado de la persona que más había amado en el mundo.

Ese día, exactamente, estarían cumpliendo un año como pareja. Si es que él no se hubiese marchado antes.

Pero ahora no importaba, porque todo iba a estar bien.

Volverían a estar juntos y su promesa se cumpliría.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, era insoportable las punzadas de dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo, aunque a los segundos se relajó.

Ahí estaba. Tan hermoso como siempre, Dégel se acercaba a él desde la acera contraria. Lo vio arrodillarse a su lado y extenderle la mano.

La tomó sin dudar y se incorporó con su ayuda.

Se abrazaron, y luego compartieron un beso dulce. Se habían extrañado. Dos meses separados habían sido como una eternidad, una tortuosa eternidad.

Pero ahora estaban juntos, y así sería para siempre. Tal y como se habían prometido un día antes del accidente que los separaría.

Con parsimonia, se alejaron del lugar en el cual habían empezado a aglomerarse una multitud pequeña de gente. Varios autos se habían detenido al ver el percance y trataban inútilmente de asistir al chico. Aunque ya era tarde.

Él ya no se encontraba ahí, sino de la mano de Dégel, admirando el cielo nublado y la lluvia caer, a pesar de que no podían sentirla.

Sonrió nuevamente, amaba la lluvia. La misma que había propiciado su primer beso, la que los había separado pero que también los había vuelto a unir.

* * *

Cualquier falta de ortografía o alguna falta de coherencia, mil disculpas.

Thanks for watching~


End file.
